


Where Is The Cooking Squad?

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Can Cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ever wondered how Captain Levi, Commander Erwin an Major Hanji found out that Eren could cook?





	Where Is The Cooking Squad?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The night has fallen and showed all the wonderful stars on the black banked that was the sky. It seemed that five people had been up and about very late in the evening. It was going towards winter, so the days were shorter and they had forgotten about time.

When the five people had returned from being outside the walls, they realized it was on the way to be very late. In fact, they had missed dinner.

Captain Levi, that was one of the people that was standing there in the kitchen, wondered where time had gone, groaned. Once more they had missed dinner because Hanji had wanted them to do something crazy.

“Captain, what’s wrong?” Eren asked with a cute tilt on his head and Armin giggled where he was standing next to his Commander that was a giant next to him.

“We missed dinner,” he said with a sigh and was about to turn around.

“How about I cook?” Hanji exclaimed with eagerness and both Levi and Erwin shook their head.

“No, last time you did ended up us being sick the next day,” Erwin said with a strict voice and Hanji pouted.

“Poo, you’re no fun, I can cook,” they said and Levi shook his head.

“No you cannot, sure if we want someone to get poisoned, we will go to you, but you will never handle our food ever again,” he said and glared at them, making them pout even more.

Armin glanced at Eren with a grin. Eren didn’t see that though, he was too busy staring at Levi to bother with his best friends looks.

“What about Eren?” Armin asked and gave them all an innocent look. They all looked over at him.

“What about him?” Erwin asked with a frown.

“Well, Eren can cook really well, in fact, his mother was the one that taught him how to cook,” Armin said with a big smile and Eren was now blushing and squirming on his place.

“Is that true brat?” Levi asked and Eren nodded shyly.

“Yes Sir, I’ve been able to cook since I was eight,” he said and looked down at the floor and all of them blinked that the cute teen.

Not believing that it was true.

“How come we didn’t know?” Erwin asked.

“Well, it’s not something I brag about, not since I got to hear that it’s a woman’s job to cook and clean,” he mumbled a bit sad.

“Eren was always somewhat teased because he loved to learn things from both his mother and father, so when he learned how to cook, he more or less became downgraded to a mindless woman by those that liked to bully us,” Armin said with a frown.

“What?!” they exclaimed.

“Why? Why is that something to be ashamed of? Of course, guys can cook too if they just take the time to learn,” Hanji said with an angry look in their face.

“Well, where we came from and when we lived in the street, Eren didn’t have much support for his talents than me and Mikasa,” Armin said. Eren still hadn’t looked up from the floor and he looked ashamed. Levi moved closer and patted his fluffy hair.

“No need to be ashamed brat, I can cook too, I just never bothers with it, because I’m not very advanced,” he said and thought about his darker days.

“You sure?” he mumbled in a sad voice and Levi nodded.

“Of course, to cook is one thing everyone should know,” Erwin said and patted his shoulder and Eren looked up at his Captain and Commander. He had big eyes and looked at them in awe.

“Do you want me to cook for you?” he asked with an uncertain voice and all three of them nodded.

“Of course, show us what you can do Brat, besides, everything is better than the poison Hanji makes,” Levi snorted and Eren giggled.

“Well then, let’s see what I have to work with,” he said and turned towards the stove. Armin waves their leaders towards the table to leave Eren to do his work.

“Eren works best alone, when no one bothers him, so you can ask him later,” Armin said with a smile and they nodded in agreement.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren looked around to see if there was something he could make something easy from and smiled when he saw a full pot of rice and vegetables. He looks through the cold cabinet to see if they had something else and he smiled. He lucked out. There was some mushrooms, ham, and onion and eggs, can’t forget the eggs.

He put it on the table and started the stove and while it heated he started hacking up the mushroom together with the onion and ham. When that was done he poured some oil in the pan and threw vegetables, mushrooms, ham, and onion in there together with the rice and started to fry it. He went back to the cabinet and looked it through again. He picked up a bottle and grinned. It was some crushed tomatoes. That was perfect. He took the bottle and poured it in the pan. He then took some salt and pepper in the mixture.

When that was done he turned down the heath and started whipping up the eggs in another pan. He cracked them in a bowl together with some milk and salt and whisked it together and poured it into another pan he had prepared. It was the perfect temperature and he stirred it for a bit until it was perfect. He then took the rice and the vegetables and put it in the middle and wrapped the omelet around it.

He repeated that four more times and was happy he had enough ingredients for it.

Happy with the result he put the omelet in a plate and picked them up and placed them in front of his leaders and Armin with a big smile.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Armin sat there waiting for Eren to finish cooking. They always cast a glance towards him. It smelled amazing according to them.

“So what made Eren want to learn how to cook?” Erwin asked Armin to fiddled white his uniform jacket.

“Well, actually I was the reason he wanted to learn how to cook,” Armin said with a shy and sad voice making all of them frown.

“Why’s that?” Levi asked and glanced at Eren once more. Armin looked like he had an internal battle with himself, but gave up a defeated sigh.

“Well, you might know by now that Eren is my brother in everything but blood, and we actually met when we were only five, I had been locked out from the house, again, and Eren had seen my dad not being the nicest man, so he took me home, and basically declared me his brother,” Armin said with a sad voice and all three of the frowned.

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked with an angry tone, making him flinch.

“Well, you see my parents weren’t very nice. They liked to remind me that I was a mistake and very much unwanted,” he said with a shaky voice and all three of them couldn’t help but feel angry for him.

They had seen many cases of abuse, and child abuse was one thing they all agreed on was not tolerated.

“So that day, Eren patched me up and fed me and said that I was his to take care of, I guess he wanted to prove he was mature enough to learn things from his parents. After that day he more or less soaked up everything that his parents said,” he said with a small smile.

Erwin patted his head and Armin leaned towards him, soaking up the comfort. Levi and Hanji traded amused looks.

It was then Eren placed the plates in front of them and they wondered what it was.

“So, what is it?” Hanji asked and poked it with a fork and Eren laughed.

“Why don’t you take a bite and see?” he said with a mischievous smile and they did. None of them were prepared for the squeal that left them soon after. They basically threw themselves at Eren, making him laugh and hug them back.

“Eren! This is amazing!”

After having seen Hanjis reaction to the food they all told a bite and both Erwin and Levi got big eyes when they tasted it. It was amazing. They did not know that Eren had this kind of talent.

“Eren, this is amazing, well done,” Erwin said with a grin and Levi nodded.

“Well done brat, you can make my food when you have time,” he said and continued to eat, making Eren blush. Both Hanji and Erwin agreed with Levi.

If he managed to turn leftovers to something like this, they were gladly making Eren cook for them again.

They continued to eat in silence and when Eren was finished he went up and made some tea for all of them. They all silently agreed that Eren would make a wonderful housewife. Levi wanted to bang his head against the table when he realized what he had been thinking of.

It was not appropriate, but then again, Eren could be a stubborn brat, even in his own head.

What was wrong with him lately, all he could think about was that brat. But then again, Eren had become his shadow since they brought them here, not that he minded. In fact, it was nice to have a person next to him all the time that didn’t run away as soon as he turned a glare their way. Some older people did that and hated that. They were supposed to be an adult who fights and kill titans, and they were afraid of his glare. They were pathetic.

“Captain, what are we doing tomorrow?” Eren asked with an eager voice, breaking his internal struggle to stop thinking about the brat.

“Well, I am going to train my squad and you are going to stand right next to me watching them,” he said and Eren nodded with eagerness. Making Armin, Hanji and Erwin look amused.

“Yes Sir! Is there something you want me to bring?” he asked and Levi shook his head and patted Erens fluffy head.

“No, that’s fine,”

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Empty Space -- 
> 
> Just like my head...


End file.
